Battle Royale: Skull Fans
This event ran from 8 - 18 November 2018. During that time, players could enter the contest and War and/or Duel for rank. Players in the event accumulated tokens, to a maximum of 90 at any time, that were used for in-event PvP. Tokens regenerated at a rate of 1 every 5 minutes. Additional tokens could be bought at a rate of 10 FP for 30 tokens. Players were ranked by the points they accumulated from fights in in the event. If you attacked and won, you gained 1 point. If you attacked and lost, your opponent gained 1 point. If you executed somebody in the same tier as you, you gained 25 points. Executing somebody 1 tier above scored 27 points, and two tiers above scored 29 points. 1 tier below scored 12 points and 2 tiers below scored 5 points. You also lost some (3, 6, 8, or 10) points for being executed. You had to execute at least one other player during the event to qualify for rewards. Tier Rewards When the event concluded, prizes were awarded to players depending on the tier they reached: * Legend (top 300) - Cross Knife * Master (301-1000) - Skull Pistol * Diamond (1001-2500) - Skull Wine Glass * Platinum (2501-5000) - Silver Necklace * Gold (5001-10000) - Xbow * Silver - Armored Eurosedan * Bronze - Degenerator * Copper - Ballistic Mask Note that you also got all the awards for lower tiers, too. Participation Rewards During the event, players accumulated bullet casings - 3 for a win and 2 for a loss. When the event concluded, prizes were awarded to players depending on the number of bullet casings they had accumulated: * - 1 x Balin * - 1 x Skull Necklace * - 1 x Chesmu * - 3 x Rare Splitter * - Rare Crate Roll Voucher * - 3 Crate Roll Voucher * - 10 x Godfather Scratcher * - 3 x Stamina Drink * - 1 x Energy Drink Note that you also got all the awards for lower numbers, too. Rank Rewards In addition, the highest-ranking players got additional awards: * Top 1 - 4 x Balin, 2 x Super Crate Roll Voucher, 6 x Epic Splitter * Top 10 - 4 x Balin, Super Crate Roll Voucher, 4 x Epic Splitter * Top 25 - 3 x Balin, 2 x Epic Crate Roll Voucher, 3 x Epic Splitter * Top 50 - 2 x Balin, 2 x Epic Crate Roll Voucher, 2 x Epic Splitter * Top 100 - 2 x Balin, Epic Crate Roll Voucher, Epic Splitter * Top 200 - 1 x Balin, Epic Crate Roll Voucher * Top 400 - 1 x Balin, 20 x Epic Crate Roll Shard * Top 700 - 1 x Balin, 10 x Epic Crate Roll Shard * Top - 1 x Balin * Top - Epic Crate Roll Voucher * Top - 2 x Rare Crate Roll voucher * Top - Rare Crate Roll voucher * Top - Crate Roll Voucher Note that you did not also get the awards for lower placements. The players that ended the event at exactly ranks , , , , and also got an additional reward. Empire Rewards Empire members who accumulated more than 5000 bullet casings were also given rewards based on the total number of bullet casings accumulated by their empire members: (This is the list from last time. It may have changed) * - 3 x Crate Roll Voucher * - 3 x Stamina Drink * - 3 x Energy Drink * - 3 x Godfather Scratcher * - 1 x Crate Roll Voucher * - 2 x Stamina Drink * - 2 x Energy Drink * - 2 x Godfather Scratcher * - 200 x Class Coin * - 1 x Stamina Drink * - 1 x Energy Drink * - 1 x Crate Roll Voucher Daily Rewards Every day at midnight PST, players in the top 3 tiers got rewarded: * Legend - 3 x Arena Token Pack * Master - 2 x Arena Token Pack * Diamond - Arena Token Pack Category:Events